powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Train Force
Power Rangers Train Force is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Ressha Sentai ToQger. Plot Toby Merville & his siblings work with their father at his train station. Although they respect their father & enjoy working in the family business, they're not quite sure what the purpose was for this. However, soon after their father disappears, they discover that he was actually preparing them to become defenders of the Earth when an evil royal force called the Darkristocrats appear, bent on eliminating the dreams of mankind. Armed with Train Quasar Gear, amazing train-based gear left to them by their father, Toby & his siblings become Power Rangers, fighting against the Darkristocrats while searching for their father. Characters Rangers Allies *Station Master Father Merville *''Conductor'' *''Ticket'' *''Wagon'' Darkristocrats The Darkristocrats are a dark aristocratic force hailing from the underworld & their plan is to wrap the world in darkness, their lair is a giant malicious-looking train that doubles as a mobile fortress. They plan to accomplish this by collecting the tears, sadness, screams, & lives from the ones they abduct to create stations & enlarge their railway. The more they collect, the closer to completion the railway will be. Once the railway is complete, the Emperor of Darkness can use his personal train to get to Earth. *'Emperor of Darkness': The master of the Darkristocrats. The Darkristocrats work to gather the darkness in human hearts to complete the railway so they can grant the Emperor entry into the world. Miss Boogeza is being groomed to be his wife. *'General Schwarzenstein': The Frankenstein's Monster-based Black Iron General of the Darkristocrats, who serves as its military leader. He is obsessed with creating the Shadow Liner forces. Miss Boogeza notes Schwarzenstein's presence whenever he enters or leaves the room. *'Baron von Dracula': The golden masked vampire general serving the leader of the Darkristocrats. He is the acting leader of the Darkristocrats. *'Madame Wolfuria': The werewolf general serving the leader of the Darkristocrats. She is a member of the Darkristocrats, & is grooming her only daughter Miss Boogeza to be wed to the Darkness Emperor. *'Miss Boogeza': The boogeyman-like general serving the leader of the Darkristocrats. She is the only child of Madame Wolfuria, & is currently being groomed to be the wife of the leader of the Darkristocrats, making her the future empress. *'Robberons': The train robber/ghoul-themed foot soldiers serving the Darkristocrats. They are armed with tommy guns that can also be used as an pickaxe once folded up. *'Shadow Monsters' Train Quasar Gear (Arsenal) Morphing Devices *Train Morpher *App Morpher - Ranger 6's smartphone morpher. Multi-Use Devices *''Trainzord Modules'' Sidearms Individual Weapons & Team Weapon *Train Force Cannon **Rail Slasher **Platform Blaster **Signal Hammer **Tunnel Ax **Bridge Claw Trainzords *Train Megazord **Red Trainzord - Ranger 1's Trainzord. **Blue Trainzord - Ranger 2's Trainzord. **Yellow Trainzord - Ranger 3's Trainzord. **Green Trainzord - Ranger 4's Trainzord. **Pink Trainzord - Ranger 5's Trainzord. *Diesel Megazord **Diesel Trainzord - Ranger 6's Trainzord. **Tank Trainzord **Car Carrier Trainzord *Police Trainzord *Fire Trainzord Episodes #All Aboard #Station Masters # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #End Of The Train Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers season with a train motif. *This is the second season in which the rangers are able to change colors, after Super Megaforce. **Unlike the Super Mega Rangers, however, the Train Rangers' color changes involve pallet swapping of the Rangers' colors, while the Super Mega Rangers' color changes involve them changing into previous Rangers. *This may be the first season in which all five rangers are siblings. **This is similar to the Sentai seasons, Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive & Mahou Sentai Magiranger, since all the core five rangers were siblings while their Power Rangers counterparts, although, in Lightspeed Rescue, Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) is the sister of the Sixth Ranger, Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger); also, in Mystic Force, two of the rangers, Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) & Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger), are sisters. See Also Category:Season Category:Reynoman